Me And You, Being Twins
by GeniusInDisguise
Summary: George does the unthinkable--he lets a girl come between him and Fred. R/R!!


George Weasly sniggered and tried desperately to wipe the mischievous grin off his face as his twin brother Fred pulled one of their infamous blood-flavored lollypops out of a pocked in his robes. They srode across the Gryffindor common room to offer it poor, unknowing Lavender Brown.   
"Oh hi, George. Fred. Can I help you with somethimg?" Lavender put down her book and stood up to talk. "Uh, yes Lavender? Would you like a lollypop?" Thanking them, she tore off the rapper and stuck the pop in her mouth- "Eggthht! AAHH! Yuck!" She kieled over in disgust and just as Lavander lifted her head to scold them, they were gone, just like that. Lavender rolled her eyes and opened her book. "Some things never change."  
  
  
  
"Who are we?"  
"The Dinamic Duo, we are!" Fred and George sat triumphantly at the Griffindor house table in the Great Hall at dinner. They had once agian tricked an unsuspection victom into eating one of their strange, not to mention discusting candies. Fred and George, each, had only one best friend: each other. Mose everyone treated them as a unit. But neither of them noticed they were too busy inventing new ways to trick people and hiding all those new ideas from their mother who wasn't too happy with their reputation. Nothing could separate them. Their older brother Charlie often called them Siamese twins because you never found or even heard of one without the other. Their father believed that the two of them had some sort of connection in their minds...and they did.   
George sighed and scanned the Great Hall for their next victom, but caught eye of a Ravenclaw girl, about his age and African/English, that he hadn't seen before. She was slightly tall with long, rich black hair. Her locks hung in ringlets around her head, She had the most extarordinary eyes that he had ever seen. They were bright gold, almost like owl eyes. She was so beautiful to him that he had wondered why he had never notice her. Now Fred knowing right off the bat that something was trobling his "exact copy" (literally) smaked George back into the real world so he could ask him what was wrong.   
"Georgie, dearist. What's up" Asked Fred.  
"Oh nothin, just a bit worn out, you think we should go to bed early?" Fred sighed and cracked avery joint in his body as he always does when he's thinking and finally after about ten miniutes came up with a conclusion. "You're probably right. We've been stayin up late every night, let's get a good night sleep to night and we'll wreak some major havoc tomorrow." But he knew better, he could tell when someting was wrong. He was never exactly sure why, it just came as sort of a sixth sence between them. If Fred was feeling physical or emotional pain, George could too, and the other way around. So they both got up from the table and headed up the marble staircase to the portrait hole.   
George lay awake on his four-poster thinking about her. He could never tell Fred he knew that he wouldn't approve of a girl. She could come between them. Even if it did, George didn't care he hade to see her again and this time, find out atleast her name. So he climbed out of bed and silently dressed. Quickly he slipped through the portrait hole hoping that she was still out. He ran throught the corridors trying to catch any sight of her. And to his surprise, he did! She was sitting alone an a bench reading a big brown leather book.   
"E-e-excuse me." is all George managed to stutter out. She looked up at him, startled that anyone found her.   
"Uh yes?"She said.  
"Is alright if I sit here, I mean I usually come and stroll throught the halls alone, but I got kind of lonely and you looked kind of lonely-" Instantly he regreted saying that. STUPID STUPID STUPID was the only word flashing through his mind at the moment.   
"Actually, come tho think of it, I an lonely, would you like to come sit with me?" She closed her book and scooted over so there was room for George to sit down.   
"I'm George Weasly, I'm in Gryffindor, and you are?"  
"Kylee Marsters, I'm in Ravenclaw. Nice to meet you." The two of them became fast friends and talked all night. They made an agreement that they'd meet at that small bench every night. Now this was cutting out of George's sleeping hours and though he was sleep alright, Fred could definatly feel it. It was affecting their pranking and all George felt like doing out side of school hours was lie around and look happy and lazy-eyed. Finally after about a week ot this Fred couldn't take it anymore and decided to comfront George.   
"Hey uh, brother of mine?" Fred sat down on the edge of the sofa in the commons room that Georghe had collapsed on after their lessons and ended.  
"Yeah?" George yawned and stretched out, thus making Fred yawn, too.   
"Well I was thinking and I think there's something going on with you that you're not telling me. I don't know why, it just feels like you're hiding something. Ya know what I mean? You've been really sleepy and not feeling like pulling any jokes, and everyone, especially me, knows that that's not like you!" George sat up, frantically trying to think of a response. Fred was right, he was hiding something from him. He had never done that before. But the just felt like he couldn't tell him.   
"Uhhh, no I've just not been sleeping verry well. I'll go to bed earlier and maybe it'll help, ok?" Fred sighed and hoped he could believe him. He got up and went back to work on their Ton Tounge Toffees.   
That night, Fred stayed awak to see if George was really up to something. And to his dismay, he was. George waited untill everyone was safely asleep (or so he thought) and got out of bed, he was already dressed and quickley slippid out of the boys' dorms. Fred, also in his clothes, followed from a safe distance. He followed George down the marble staircase and into a corridor. There he found his twin sitting whith none other that Kylee. The talked for a moment and then kissed. This was enough to shred any brother's heart. And it did. Fred was outraged! He just couldn't bring himself to believe that his other half had lied to him. They were the Dynamic Duo. They were supose to be a pair, inseperable, it was hell! When he saw George standing up, he ran ahead and crawled in bed just and George came in with a big smile on his face. He finally got her. Hey lay down on his bed and stared off into space untill about dawn when he got up, changed his clothes and went down stairs to find Fred.   
"Freddie, Fred where are you?" George said in a friendly, singsong voice. Browsed the commons roon for any sign of this brother. Well he found him, alright. Fred was sitting in a maroon armchair glaring into the fire, refusing to answer George. He shot a death look at him and turned back at the fire, without a word.  
"Fred? Something wrong?" Geroge walked over and put a hand on Fred's sholder. Fred shruged his sholder to get his hand off and laughed as if something ironic, but not really funny.  
"Something wrong? No of course not, how 'bout you. No wait, there's no point in asking, you'll just get tired again. But you won't go to sleep. You'll just sneak off and go snog with that-that-that stupid, ugly girl-" Fred was standing now his face redder than his hair in anger.  
"DON'T INSULT KYLEE!!" This made George just as angry at Fred as he was at George. "You leave her out of this, she's done nothing to you." Fred looked shocked that he didn't know.   
"Don nothing, eh? Oh right, I guess you could call taking away and brain washing my so called best friend and so called brother nothing. Nothing at all." Fred sat back down and looked at the fire.   
"Is that what this is all about? You're angry because I have a girlfriend and you don't. You just can't stand the fact that someone thinks of us as unequal for once. As-As different people!" Fred calmly, but angrily stood. He walked over to George and got right up in his face.  
"Never accuse me of being as low as you. You're not my brother. He was human, he had a heart." And with that he turned and climbed out of the portrait hole. George sat down on a maroon sopha and with his head in his hands began to cry. Fred was doing the same on the ground at the feet of the fat lady. They had never gotten a fight before. Atleast not with each other. Neither of them knew what to do. Especally Fred. He had no other friends, no girlfriend, no one else to talk to he was alone, and it was scarry. He had never been alone before, he had always George and George had always had him. He hated it.   
That day durrind lunch, Fred sat down where the two of them usually sat, but George was nowhere to be seen. Fred scanned the table to find him. He was sitting with Oliver Wood and his friends. So Fred sat alone through lunch. (Of course he didn't eat a bite.) He spent the rest of the day alone, no one bothered to notice that they were separated. That night, Fred sat by the open window and watched the sunset and the moon rise. He wacthed his so called brother sneak out to meet Kylee. Neither of them spoke, George didn't aknowledge Fred's presence at all. The moment the door to the dorms was shut, tears came pouring from Fred's eyes. Everyone thought of him as a strong, non-faultering person, but when it came to the things he really loved (George, playing pranks, George, food, George, Quidditch) he was a really sensative boy. He realized then, that he didn't have much of a life without his brother, witch made hate George. He diceded that tomorrow he would get some new friends and move on. He couldn't be a little cry baby forever (come to think of it, he shouldn't be one at all). But who would his friend? Many were still sore from one of the practical jokes played on them by the Weasly twins.   
He came to the conclusion that a night ride on his broom would help him think.   
So he tiptoed over to his trunk and pulled out his old raggedy broom, and wrinkled his nose at it. "I've always wondered how this broom has made it this long. I won't be able to go as fast as I want on this old peice of junk." he wispered to himself.   
And at that moment, he caught of his little brother, Ron's best friend's Firebolt. "I'll be carefull with it, Harry. I'm sure you won't mind." Fred said quietly to the sleeping boy as he rolled over and hugged his pillow in his sleep. Fred mounted the fasted broom ever made (the Firebolt) and sped out the window. He had never felt so free in his life. He finally knew why Harry was so posessive over it all the time. He would sit for hours pollishing it. Fred siged as the wind rushed through his hair and his thight clutch on the broom handle loosened a little bit. He did loopes and flew over the Quidditch field, pretending to play.   
"And Fred weasly hits his forth Syltherin off their broom! But if it wasn't for his partner George-" Fred sighed and lowered to the ground at the edge of the forest. He began to walk along the wood, bieng sure to keep out of sight of Hagrid, the games keeper. And speak of the devil, Hagrid came lumbering along with his hound, fang. So as not to be seen, Fred slipped silently into the forest. Bad judgement on his part, brought him so far that he lost all sense of direction. Every place he went made him feel like he was going in circles. He was lost and afriad.   
Fred pulled his wand out of his robes as he was walking. He tripped over a rood and since it was pitch dark, he had to fumble around for it for a few minutes before he found it and stood, brushing himself off. "Lumos." he wispered and his wand instantly light up a small bubble of light around him everything else was thick black.  
Fred walked for what seemed like days, but it was only a few hours. He starte to panic, he had heard all kinds of stories about the Dark Wood. About warewolves, vampires, and even stories of You-know-who hiding there. He was trembling when he hears as crack of sticks on the ground. He knew that he wasn't doing it. His feet weren't mobing. He wasn't moving, he was frozen with fear. Slowly he raised his wand in the air to see better. He had a white-knuckle grip on Harry's firebolt. There it was again. Crack, crack, thump, thump, thump. Footsteps. But there were uneven, not like a human walk, more like some kind of a creature. They got louder. Thump! Thu-thump! Thump! Fred turned to run but instead screamed when he saw what was looking at him straight in the eyes. Voldemort.   
"Well, well, well. Another Weasly. Where is he!?" Voldemort demanded.  
"W-W-Who?" Fred managed to spit out in a meager little voice. He wanted despratly to run, but his feet were planted to the ground. He couldn't move, but he didn't know why. It was either pure fear, of Voldemort stopping him.   
"You know, boy! Take me to him!" Came the cold, terrible voice.  
"NO! I won't let you kill Harry!"  
"Is that so? Well we'll just have to take care of you then, wont we." If it was humanly possible he felt even more despatly horrified them before. His heart stopped dead, but he began to breath harder. Voldemort laughed coldly and the hair on the back of Fred's sweaty neck stood on end. The dark wizard dissapeared and in his place was a huge, blood-thirsty warewolf, staring him straight in the eyes. Try as he might, Fred couldn't regain controll over his body, even as the beast pounsed. And that was the last thing he saw. But the last thing he could truely remember was the wave of shear pain over his entire body and the blood clouding his eyes and spilling from his many wounds.   
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
George stretched and got out of bed. He dressed quickly so he could go see Kylee at breakfast. But his high spirits were dampened at the stange but aweful pain he felt over his whole body. He could barely move. It stung so bad he almost lost concousness. He stumbled down the stairs just to find that things COULD get worse. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all sitting together on a sopha crying. Ginny the loudest.   
"What-What?" Was all George managed to say before he colappsed onto the run wincing in pain. Ron stood staring at him worse that angrily.   
"It's your fault that he's gone. If you hadn't got in that fight and left him to be alone, he wouldn't have left. I hate you!" Ron jumped at George to try to beat him up but Harry and Hermione stopped him by clutching tightly on both of his elbows.   
"Fred's gone missing." said Hermione teary-eyed. Gone missing? That explains the pain. Fred's hurt. George jumped to his feed, ignoring the feeling that there was a Bludger in his stomach (to the best of his ability) and climbed through the portrait hole.   
"C'mon, Fred, c'mon! I know you're alive. Just give me sort of sign of where you are." Geroge staggered painfully down the marble staricase, through the Entrance Hall, and out into the courtyard, closley persued by Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione.   
"Fred! Fred where are-" George once again collapsed and curled up in the grass, clutching his somach.   
"There's nothing wrong with him! What's he doing?" Harry ran over and kneeled at his side. "George where are you hurt? I don't see any blood." Ron and Hermione caught up with them and helped George to his feet.   
"It's not me, it's Fred! When he's hurt, I can feel it." This wasn't surprising to any of them because they all believed that twins had some sort of phsykik connection. So the helped George and went on searching. After what seemed like hours they had no luck, untill out of the blue, George mad a sharp turn and started running toward the Forbidden Forest. Though he had never been in these woods before, he seemed to know exactly where he was going because he turned and ran straignt and never stopped to think about where he was going.  
"George were are going? We're not supposed to be in the Dark Wood!" Hermione's voice was faint and muffled in his head. He didn't know how or why but he just knew where Fred was, The Forbidden Forest. And he knew that something terrible had happened to him. All of a sudden, Geoge stopped dead in his tracks. There lying on the ground was his brother. Unconscience and bloody.   
"Fred! Fred pleas wake up!" George without thinking picked up his brother. Moving him hurt them both, but he had to get the Madame Pomfrey, and then to Dumbledore. At that moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione finally caught up with them. In a panic to save the twins (if Fred dies, George will too) they ran back to the castle and rushed to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
Fred awoke with a start, but he kept his eyes shut. He was too tired to even breath. (But of course you know that he was.) He had a strange feeling that people were watching him so his eyes flickered open to see his brothers, Ginny, Lee Jordan, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Professor Dumbledor, and Madame Pomfrey all ainxously stairing down at him.   
"Fred! You're allright!" Lee scrunched up his nose at the sight of Fred's many cuts and bruises. Madame Pomfery hurried over muttering about how all the students couldn't just stay in their dorms and maybe, just maybe they might not get hurt. She shoved some sort of healing pill down Fred't throat. Coughing and weezing and the terrible tast, he sat up looking around.  
"But-" His voive sounded wet and raspy. It hurt like hell to spit out so much as a syllable, but he just ask them one thing: "But-sigh-how-h-how-did-y-y-you-sigh-sigh-fi-i-ind-m-m-me?" After saying only one short sentance his throat was just scorching, it felt like a hundred thousand million (ok maybe I'm exagerating a little, more like a thousand) wasps had stung the inside of his throat.   
"George found you lying in the Forbidden Froest!" Came Ginny getting all teary-eyed, " Oh Fred! We're were so worried, you scared me half to death. Don't ever get hurt again, ok?" Bursting into tears, she threw here arms around Fred's neck practicly strangling him. Madame Pomfrey yanked her off and made her sit on a chair with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
Fred felt another wave of pain come on, as the healing prosses began, and stopped to breath, everyone else held their breath. The room was so quiet, that he could hear someone else breathing about as hard as he was. He turned and saw George looking as if his insides had been blended up and he was about to puke them out. (And quite frankly, that's exactly how they both felt.)  
Dumbledore, knowing that the twins needed to work things out, excused himself and the others (except George) and they all shuffeled quietly out of the room, saying good bie to Fred as they passed. Ginny was still whimpering. Fred looked George and George looked at Fred. Neither of them knew what to say. Both were in extreme pain and didn't even WANT to say anythin, but someone had to. George was that someone: "Listen, Fred, what I did to you was aweful-NO! Worse that aweful, I can't even begin to explain- I totally (George chocked in pain, and then continued)deserve to go through this pain, but (both clutched their stomachs)you don't, Fred.  
Fred sied and swallowed the pain from the pill that was snaking up his neck. he froced himself into a sitting position. "George, what you did really hurt me." George siged he had hoped Fred would forgive him. "But- that's no reason for me to scare you all like that." The twins smiled and decided not to hug (they were too manly) they just shook hands. And out of the blue, both of their pain was gone. They were both fine. George stood to go get Fred some sweets when they were startled by the sound of crashing and struggling.   
Kylee hand burst through the door, crashed into Madame Ponfrey's medicine cabninet knocking it over (Miss Marsters, what do you think you're doing, making such a racket and a mess in a HOSPITAL WING!), tripped over Fred's robes and finally stood steadily, brushing her long black curls out of her face. "Are you okay? What's happened? George? Fred?" One remarkable thing that Fred noticed about her was that instantly, she knew who was who. She let out a small scream when she saw Fred all beat up and dropped the basket of treats that she had brought. "Fred! What happened to you? You're not going to dye are you? George wasn't looking after properly was he? Well I'll show him!" Kylee chaced George around the room untill they calmed her down enough to explain what really happened. "Oh it's all my fault! Promise me you won't let me come between you or anyone!" She began to hit her head on the wall, but George stopped her by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap. ("You reminded me of Dobby the house-elf just then")  
Fred chuckled and lay back with his hands behined his head. He sighed, everything wasn't the same, but it was alright, it was better. He could relax again-except...You-know-who!  
  
  
THE  
END  
Yes, yes, I know I left you hanging, or whatever you like to call it. But, I'll probably write a sequal (if I'm not too lazy) of THE ADVENTURES OF THE WEASLY TWINS! Yeah sure whatever, it's cheezy, but ask me if I care. Go on do it, I double dog dare ya......................................................... 


End file.
